


The Heir - Work In Progress

by Missguidedish



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missguidedish/pseuds/Missguidedish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yayyyyy Writing makes me hate myself. Here's parts of a book I'll never finish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Heir - Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyyy Writing makes me hate myself. Here's parts of a book I'll never finish.

"You're never going to pick the lock at that rate" "Oh and you could do better miss...."

Peering into the window Trace noticed the lack of furniture. 

This is barely the first stop on my journey, and it's already proving to be a trial.

Trace jerked the smooth knob, as he fiddled with the pin.


End file.
